A Primeira
by marrokinhas
Summary: Drácula recupera algo seu. O que sempre fora e sempre seria.
1. Capítulo I

Génova, Itália, 1911  
  
Receio e dúvida assolavam todo o cais de forma exorbitante. As centenas de pessoas que esperavam pela entrada no navio agachavam-se a um canto afligidas, ou para espantar o nervosismo, cantavam e dançavam, assim distraindo-se. O sol que arruinara as colheitas de muitos, contribuía para um calor imenso e mostrava-se agora mais impiedoso do que nunca.  
O Brasil era um país melhor, dizia-se. Uma terra abençoada por Deus, onde não faltavam oportunidades. Oportunidades para aqueles a quem a sorte não sorrira e obrigava a procurar algo melhor. Pelo menos o mínimo para sobreviver...  
  
Os porões já estavam prontos para os receber, gritou alguém num italiano muito artificial e não muito correcto. No entanto, toda a gente entendera, quer pelas palavras, quer pelos gestos que alguns indivíduos faziam.  
Como se era de esperar, todos foram-se levantando e formando uma fila muito lentamente, como se lhes estivesse a custar sair da sua terra natal, mesmo quando esta não lhes trouxera nada, a não ser desgostos.  
Quando já quase todas as famílias já haviam entrado, surgiu uma última, visivelmente atrapalhada.  
  
"Andiamo, ragazza! Siamo in ritardo!" disse quem parecia ser o chefe da família. Mario era o seu nome. Atrás dele seguia uma mulher, mais ou menos da mesma idade, que trazia pela mão um pequeno rapaz muito magro, com o cabelo pelos ombros, com cerca de dez anos.  
No fim vinha uma jovem rapariga magra e alta, que não deveria ter muito mais do que 20 anos. Tinha cabelos negros que lhe chegavam até à cintura e uns grandes olhos castanhos. O seu nome era Silvia.  
  
"Sto venendo, padre!" disse a rapariga tentando acompanhá-los.  
O cansaço dos seus rostos mostrava que haviam caminhado muito até chegarem à costa, especialmente as mulheres.  
  
"E recordisi di, parli in inglese tutto il tempo!" recomendou o homem.  
  
"Si, padre" respondeu Silvia  
  
"E Giuseppe," disse o pai de ambos "sia silenzioso!"  
  
"Si, papa."  
  
O silêncio era, pois, aconselhável, a uma criança que não soubesse uma única palavra em inglês. Os responsáveis do navio podiam pensar que os emigrantes falavam em italiano para que eles não entendessem. Mario ouvira histórias dessas que haviam terminado muito mal...  
  
"Estão atrasados!" resmungou o último homem que esperava os emigrantes  
  
"Viemos de Milão." Explicou Mario calmamente "É bastante longe..."  
  
"Eu sei onde fica Milão!" voltou o homem visivelmente chateado  
  
"Perdão, Sr..." pediu desta vez a mulher humildemente  
  
"Vá entrem."  
  
Mario deu a mão à sua esposa e puxou-a "Vamos, Loredana." murmurou  
Depois da entrada desta família, o navio permaneceu atracado durante algumas dezenas de minutos até finalmente começar a sua longa viagem que atravessaria o mar Mediterrâneo e o oceano Atlântico até chegar ao continente Americano.  
  
As condições dentro dos porões eram piores do que o mais pobre camponês podia imaginar. Higiene era inexistente, comida, muito pouca e o ar quase irrespirável. Não havia espaço suficiente para toda a gente dormir portanto todos os dias algumas dezenas de pessoal pernoitavam no convés ao relento, rezando para que não chovesse, pois a propagação de doenças era fácil e rápida.  
  
Durante a sua noite no convés, Silvia observou, para a sua aflição, o modo rápido como várias nuvens se agrupavam mesmo por cima de si e o vento a começar a soprar mais forte.  
Embrulhada no seu xaile, viu de relance algo no céu que quase a fez levantar de curiosidade. No princípio parecia um morcego, mas observando melhor, concluiu que não passava de mais uma nuvem com uma forma esquisita.  
Exausta e sonolenta, Silvia deixou-se levar pelo cansaço e adormeceu.  
No dia seguinte, a rapariga acordou ouvindo o seu nome.  
  
"Colloca!" alguém gritava de não muito longe.  
Levantou a cabeça de um saco de farinha e olhou em deu redor. Por momentos julgou-se ainda a dormir, pois achou-se novamente no porão, rodeada de pessoas. Não tinha dormido no convés? Ao seu lado encontrou Giuseppe, que dormia profundamente.  
  
"Colloca!" voltou a ouvir.  
Ao olhar para cima, viu um dos marinheiros no topo das escadas com uma cara pouco contente, preocupada até.  
  
"Sou eu" informou-o levantando o braço.  
  
"Vem cá acima" comandou "Agora."  
  
Silvia levantou-se dorida e confusa e deu um pequeno grito sufocado ao ver pingas de sangue no seu vestido. Sangue. Como teria lá ido parar? Não estava ferida.  
Ao subir a escada, Silvia tremia sem saber porquê. Ansiosa por chegar à superfície, falhou em reparar que também as escadas estavam salpicadas de sangue.  
Chegando lá acima, a rapariga deu com um cenário inesperado: o convés encontrava-se todo molhado e uma das velas parcialmente rota. Parecia ter havido uma tempestade durante a noite e ela nem tinha dado por isso. Teria, se tivesse dormido ao relento...  
Perto de um dos mastros um outro marinheiro levantava-se perante dois corpos, tapando a boca com a roupa. Antes de poder ver quem jazia no chão, Silvia foi agarrada pelo homem que a chamara "Porque não nos disseste que eles estavam doentes?"  
  
"O quê? Quem?"  
  
O homem abanou-a violentamente "Não te faças de desentendida! Agora estão mortos! Não resistiram à chuva e ao frio."  
Silvia tremeu dos pés à cabeça imaginando o pior "Quem morreu?"  
  
Mas a sua imaginação não fez justiça àquele cenário. Ao olhar para os corpos estendidos no chão, a rapariga reconheceu os seus pais. Silvia sentiu o seu coração ser arrancado. As suas pernas perderam instantaneamente a força e deixou-se cair de joelhos.  
  
Sentindo-se completamente perdida e sozinha, arrastou-se até aos corpos dos pais. As suas lágrimas confundiam-se com a chuva que começara a cair e o vento forte que elevava os seus cabelos parecia chorar com ela.  
Os rostos dos falecidos estavam pálidos e detinham uma expressão aterrorizada. Os seus corpos estavam gélidos como se a morte tivesse tomado conta deles há dias e não apresentavam quaisquer sinais de ferimento.  
  
"Não te aproximes!" ordenou o homem que tapava a boca "Eles têm a peste!"  
  
O choro, a chuva, a sua respiração acelerada, a dor, tudo a sufocava "Não! Eles estavam bem!" gritou  
O outro homem rosnou de raiva e puxou Silvia para cima pelos cabelos "Não mintas, sua imunda! Agora outras pessoas poderão estar infectadas, incluindo tu, minha ignorante. Sabes que agora podemos todos morrer? Sabes?!"  
Mesmo fazendo uma pergunta, o homem não lhe deu hipótese de responder pois apertava-lhe o pescoço, quase não a deixando respirar.  
Vendo isto, o outro homem, o mais velho, fez notar a sua autoridade e disse "Larga-a, Jack. Queres matá-la?"  
  
"Bem o merecia, Haggis..." retorquiu Jack empurrando-a para o chão "Por mim, atirava-a ao mar como a eles. Odeio emigrantes" acrescentou num murmúrio.  
  
Silvia, depois de recuperar o ar, abraçou-se, sentindo pela primeira vez o vento frio na sua pele descoberta "Mar?" perguntou quando conseguiu reencontrar a voz.  
Haggis ajudou a levantá-la do chão e puxou-a para ele "Tens frio, italiana?" perguntou ignorando completamente a pergunta da rapariga.  
  
Silvia tentou em vão libertar-se. A força do homem era imensa em comparação com a dela e ele tinha as mãos bem presas à volta da sua cintura. Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo um ódio e nojo tremendos. Preferia morrer de vez, a suportar o que o homem certamente lhe iria fazer... 


	2. Capítulo II

Um enorme estrondo atrás deles fez Haggis largá-la. Uma terrível criatura aterrara no convés, fazendo o casco partir-se. Silvia tapou os olhos horrorizada, mas ainda teve tempo de ver as suas enormes asas e membros e dentes afiados.  
  
O morcego do dia anterior, pensou.  
Quando teve coragem e voltou a olhar, não estava perante monstro algum, mas sim um homem. Um homem de vestes escuras, alto e cujo rosto era imperceptível. As nuvens cinzentas carregadas de água pareciam ter coberto todo o céu impedindo qualquer raio de sol penetrar.  
Por isso, quando o homem pegou em Jack pelo pescoço e o elevou no ar, Silvia não conseguiu ver os seus baços olhos vermelhos e dentes afiados como agulhas aparecerem. Ouvindo apenas o seu coração, que batia nos seus ouvidos como um tambor, Silvia também não conseguiu perceber o que o homem de negro dizia ao outro.  
  
"Tentavas sufocá-la?" perguntava ele calmamente com um pesado sotaque de Leste.  
Não esperou resposta e continuou com um tom baixo e perigoso "Que faço contigo agora? Já sei. Que tal fazer-te o que tencionavas fazer-lhe a ela?"  
O medo de Jack atingiu um novo patamar ao ouvir esta sugestão, mas pela sua garganta já não havia espaço para deixar escapar qualquer som, quanto mais um pedido de misericórdia.  
Propositadamente de costas viradas para Silvia, o homem fez crescer as suas unhas, transformando-as em pontiagudas garras e enterrou-as no pescoço de Jack lentamente. Este, já sem ar, sucumbiu ao sufoco e dor.  
Ia já morto quando o homem de negro o atirou borda fora.  
  
Silvia deu um pequeno grito e enterrou a cabeça no regaço. Não queria ver mais nada. Por momentos pensou que o seu coração fosse parar com tanto medo e agonia.  
  
Cego de ódio e sede de vingança, o homem aproximou-se de Haggis (que havia paralisado completamente com medo), pegou-o pelos colarinhos e encostou-o ao mastro central do navio "Atreveste-te a tocá-la... as tuas mãos não tocarão em mais nada." assegurou.  
  
"Não..." chorava Silvia ainda com o rosto escondido "Vai embora..." O misterioso homem tirou os olhos da sua vítima e olhou Silvia pela primeira vez.  
Ela estava com medo, medo dele...  
  
Depois de atirar com Haggis para uma parte mais alta do convés (Haggis voou alguns metros foi embater numa porta, entrando por uma cabine a dentro), o homem de negro ajoelhou-se ao lado de Silvia e colocou uma mão no seu ombro. Esta levantou a cabeça e fitou-o. Era um belo homem com certeza. O seu cabelo era negro como o dela, dava-lhe pelos ombros e estava apanhado atrás. As suas feições eram deveras suaves, mas sofridas. Os seus olhos irradiavam carinho e ao mesmo tempo ódio, sabedoria, maldade...  
Silvia sentiu-se segura, mas não soube explicar porquê. O rosto dele era- lhe familiar, o que era difícil de compreender, quanto mais explicar...  
  
A rapariga deu com ela a tocar a face do homem com a ponta dos dedos e recuou imediatamente quando ele lhe falou pela primeira vez:  
"Verona..." disse com uma voz abafada Ao contrário do que se podia esperar, Silvia não estranhou aquele nome, muito pelo contrário, sentiu uma familiaridade com ele, que nem que aquele fosse o dia mais feliz da sua vida, ia conseguir perceber porquê.  
O homem pareceu sorrir e a chuva começou a cessar gradualmente. Estranhamente, a Natureza parecia estar de acordo com o seu humor.  
Quando ele colocou ambas as mãos no seu rosto e lhe sorriu, enxugando- lhe as lágrimas, Silvia esqueceu tudo: a morte dos seus pais, o seu pobre irmão agora órfão, os dois homens, o vento gelado no seu corpo...  
  
"Vem comigo," pediu o homem.  
Porque o fazia não tinha bem a certeza. Ele podia facilmente levá-la quando bem quisesse ou então fazê-la querer, mas por alguma razão, ele desejava que ela fosse por vontade própria.  
  
Iria Silvia algum dia descobrir por que se sentia tão protegida perto de um homem que nem sequer conhecia? Ou será que conhecia?  
  
Ainda tremendo, a jovem assentiu. Ao contrário dele, o homem sorriu calorosamente e puxou-a para cima, ajudando-a a levantar-se.  
Como para compensar a baixa temperatura do seu corpo, o homem olhou de relance para o horizonte e uma suave e morna brisa soprou envolvendo Silvia. Era o único modo que ele possuía para aquecê-la. Ela estava quase tão gélida quanto ele.  
A única diferença era que ele era um morto-vivo com uma experiência de mais de 400 anos e ela uma simples humana (pelo menos por enquanto) que naquele particular momento se encontrava no limite das suas forças.  
  
"Sofreste mais do que era necessário." Silvia ouviu-o dizer. A sua voz era suave mas ao mesmo tempo forte e envolvente "Deixa-me compensar-te."  
Silvia deixou-se ser abraçada e, fechando os olhos, não viu o homem admirar o seu pescoço expressando subtilmente uma adoração antiga. Muito mais antiga do que Silvia ou qualquer outro mortal pudesse imaginar.  
Capacidade de compreensão e de raciocínio era algo que Silvia já não possuía ou a detinha muito fraca. O que sabia era que estava sozinha no mundo, à excepção de... Quem é que ela tinha mais, mesmo? Não se lembrava bem...  
Também não importava mais. A única pessoa que lhe importava agora era o homem à sua frente e tudo o que ele lhe tinha para oferecer.  
Quase como por instinto, Silvia inclinou a cabeça para o lado oferecendo- lhe...  
  
Lembrou-se que havia algo que lhe podia oferecer, algo que poucas pessoas fariam por vontade própria, pois abdicaria de algo que jamais poderia recuperar. Mas sabia que era a coisa certa a fazer. Sabia que dentro de momentos toda a infelicidade desvanecer-se-ia...  
  
O homem sentiu uma quase alegria ao constatar a rendição da rapariga e ao afastar o seu longo cabelo para trás do ombro, beijou-lhe o rosto carinhosamente.  
Silvia sentiu depois os lábios gelados do enigmático homem no seu pescoço, o que lhe provocou um arrepio que quase a fez perder a forças nas pernas. De qualquer modo ela sabia que ele a seguraria se caísse...  
  
"Minha querida..." ele sussurrou ao seu ouvido "Terás uma breve sensação de dor... Mas depois..."  
"Eu sei." assegurou Silvia ainda de olhos fechados e completamente perdida no seu cheiro, no seu toque, na sua voz...  
  
O homem sorriu mais uma vez e fechando também os olhos, fez os seus dentes caninos crescerem. Depois roçou os lábios na pele suave do pescoço da rapariga e lá enterrou os seus afiados dentes até sentir sangue. Silvia deu um pequeno gemido de dor, sentindo o seu sangue ser sugado e abraçou-o ao sentir as forças abandonarem-na.  
  
O vampiro largou o seu pescoço ao senti-la fraquejar "Verona..." chamou, vendo-a com os olhos semicerrados e com a respiração lenta e descoordenada.  
Mesmo já com a visão um pouco turva, Silvia conseguiu reconhecer e cheirar o seu sangue que jorrava da boca do homem, por isso puxou-o para ela como se precisasse daquilo para sobreviver e lambeu os lábios dele sedenta de sangue.  
  
Era a partir deste momento, ela lembrou-se. Com este gesto ela 'assinava' a sua maldição. A partir daqui mais nada a podia salvar. Mas quereria ela ser salva?  
  
Depois disto e ainda insatisfeita, capturou os lábios dele com os dela e beijou-o. Não como sinal de afecto mas sim querendo provar o seu próprio sangue uma vez mais.  
Mesmo sendo aquele gesto de seu agrado, o vampiro quebrou o beijo e olhou para a mulher nos seus braços. Os seus olhos tinham adquirido um azul claro brilhante e os seus caninos haviam crescido como os dele. Ela estava preparada.  
  
"Mais..." implorou Silvia "Quero..."  
  
"Shh, não te desgastes mais, minha querida. Terás mais. Terá tudo o que eu tenho" assegurou-lhe "Tudo."  
  
Com isto o conde Vladislaus Drácula fez algo que nunca fizera em toda a sua longa existência: levou o seu pulso à boca e mordeu-se a si próprio. Ao ver o seu sangue escorrer pelo braço, ofereceu-o a Silvia que o aceitou sem hesitar.  
  
"Não perfures a minha carne, Verona." avisou "apenas suga."  
Silvia não respondeu, apenas bebeu. Agora sabia que nunca deveria morder o seu amo porque...  
A rapariga largou o pulso de Drácula e olhou-o nos olhos. Compreensão e receio espelhados no seu rosto fez o vampiro sorrir como que para reconfortá-la e descansá-la.  
Silvia sabia agora tantas coisas, tinha tantas lembranças.  
  
"Confio em ti, minha querida. Por favor alimenta-te. Temos uma longa viagem à nossa frente. Precisarás de todas as tuas forças."  
Silvia obedeceu sem pronunciar palavra e bebeu por mais alguns momentos até sentir uma enorme sonolência que a fez parar.  
  
"Podes dormir, meu amor. Quando abrires os olhos novamente, sentir-te-às melhor. Prometo."  
  
A última coisa que a, agora, vampira viu antes de adormecer foi o rosto do seu mestre. E que belo rosto tinha ele, pensou ao deixar o cansaço levar a melhor com ela. 


	3. Capítulo III

Foi apenas no dia seguinte que Giuseppe finalmente acordou. E isso aconteceu apenas devido aos gritos horripilantes vindos do convés.  
O pequeno rapaz levantou-se com alguma dificuldade pois sentia-se fraco. Já não se alimentava há mais de um dia...  
  
Curioso e estranhamente nem um pouco assustado com o clima de terror que parecia reinar à superfície, subiu até ao convés e avistou o que parecia estar a provocar toda aquela comoção.  
Um homem, que a julgar pelos gritos das pessoas, tinha o nome de Haggis, estava atado a um dos postes do navio de cabeça para baixo. Duas poças de sangue manchavam o já sujo casco. O sangue provinha dos pulsos dele aos quais faltavam as mãos.  
Porque não estava Giuseppe chocado? O seu olhar fixou-se no sangue do chão e o seu coração começou a bater mais forte. No momento em que se preparava para se aproximar, uma mulher puxou-o para ela e pegou nele ao colo.  
  
"Vem cá, pequeno. Não te assustes. Está tudo bem..." chorou a mulher recuando com ele para longe do mastro e encostando a cabeça do rapaz ao seu peito para que ele não tivesse que ver aquela atrocidade.  
  
Momentos depois também esta pobre mulher gritou. Em puro sufoco e sofrimento.  
Tendo já uma certa idade, foi facilmente deitada ao chão e os seus gritos confundiram-se com os outros semelhantes ao longo de todo o convés...  
Giuseppe, dotado, agora, de uma força desconhecida que, obviamente não era a sua normal, prendeu a mulher ao chão e atacou o seu pescoço novamente, sugando-a até não sobrar pinga de sangue.  
  
Depois de arrastar o cadáver borda fora, o rapaz limpou a boca, meteu caminho por entre as dezenas de pessoas em volta do mastro e voltou para o porão com um sorriso perverso no rosto.  
  
Tinha tanto por onde se alimentar até o navio atracar...  
  
FIM 


End file.
